


SHIELD Academy

by StarDuckie



Series: Connected AU [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asexual Character, Daisy and Lila are usless gays, Davis is the token straight, Everyone Is Gay, GO READ IT, Gen, I mean its of another fanfiction sooooo, I take that back I'm sorry, Mostly Fluff, Nightmares, PTSD, SHIELD Academy (Marvel), because I'm ace and don't understand sexual attraction, because I'm crazy, i guess, its linked in the notes, of another FanFiction - Freeform, piper is nonbinary, start of a series, which gets crazy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28908183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarDuckie/pseuds/StarDuckie
Summary: This is an Alternative universe to bexgempisces series Connected which I really liked go check it out. https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012164This series is "cannon" up until Chapter 20 of Little Legacies (The Academy Years) when I added my own character and diverged "cannon".Oh, side note changed a bit of stuff Fitz and Simmons aren't together reasons are unknown and I will probably not get into it so. Hopefully, everything else is "cannon" compliant fingers crossed if not I'm very sorry.******I Formated the text that was supposed to be "in another language weird" IT SHOULD be fixed now Lila and Daisy's conversation at the end is in another language it's up to you which one Sorry********
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson / Lila Barton
Series: Connected AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120130
Comments: 17
Kudos: 5





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bexgempisces](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexgempisces/gifts).
  * Inspired by [This Family We Forged](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045250) by [bexgempisces](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexgempisces/pseuds/bexgempisces). 



> This is an Alternative universe to bexgempisces series Connected which I really liked go check it out. https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012164  
> This series is "cannon" up until Chapter 20 of Little Legacies (The Academy Years) when I added my own character and diverged "cannon".
> 
> Oh, side note changed a bit of stuff Fitz and Simmons aren't together reasons are unknown and I will probably not get into it so. Hopefully, everything else is "cannon" compliant fingers crossed if not I'm very sorry.  
> ******I Formated the text that was supposed to be "in another language weird" IT SHOULD be fixed now Lila and Daisy's conversation at the end is in another language it's up to you which one Sorry********

Sam wasn’t going to lie he was nervous for his second year at the Academy he had been at Vertical base for the entirety of his first year since he was still adjusting to normal life. Fitz encouraged him to do both Operations and Sci-tech because he really enjoyed engineering and Operations because he was already a great Agent but needed to go through Proper SHIELD training to learn the protocols and stuff. Fitz was his legal guardian and the closest thing he had to a father over the past year and a half. They both lived at Vertical base, which was near Edinburgh, Scotland it was peaceful he adjusted pretty well to a SHIELD life worked on projects with Fitz attended online lectures, took his Exams, passed with flying colors, spared with lower-level agents, and trained when he needed to or just to work out his thoughts. Took up running for fun instead of required. He also met Fitz’s Mum who was nice and made great food. He was still really quiet, shy, and socially awkward but he was reasonably happy. He was content he still struggled with PTSD, nightmares, and just Trauma from all the red in his ledger he felt guilty being content. He was assigned to Dugan Dorm which had 3 other guys. Robbie Reyes, Antoine Triplett, and Michael Davis. He made his way to his dorm after the opening assembly of the year. It was a decently sized room there were two bunk beds he only had his backpack and a duffle bag with him it was all he pretty much own apart from some lab stuff and a few random things he left at Vertical base. There were his three roommates hanging out on their beds catching up.  
“Hi”  
“You must be Sam I’m Trip” The black Guy in the middle said.  
“I’m Davis” The brown-haired teen said.  
“Robbie” The black-haired teen said  
“Um so did you guys already pick bunks?”  
“We waited for you want Top or Bottom?”  
“Top I guess.”  
“Okay, I’ll take the top bunk on this side” Trip said pointing to the bunk above where they were sitting.  
“I’ll take Bottom of that one” Robbie said pointing to the bunk across from them.  
“I’ll take this one,” Sam said pointing to the top of the bunk across from them.  
“I’ll take this one then,” Davis said.  
“So what Academy are you all in?”  
“Were all in Ops” Trip says making his bed.  
“I’m in Ops and Sci-tech.”  
“Two academies how was that last year?”  
“It was fine a lot more work but good.”  
“I don’t think I saw you around last year.”  
“I took the year online”  
“I didn’t know that was a thing you could do.”  
“Yeah, most of the time you can’t but circumstances that I couldn’t control forced me to do last year online.”  
“You want to join us for dinner tonight we like to sit with the girls across the hall your welcome to join.”  
“Sure”  
“Dinner isn’t till 5:30 so we got a few hours.”  
“Where you from I can’t place your accent.”  
“I grew up in Russia but lived in Scotland for the past year and a half.”  
“Cool you speak other languages?”  
“Yeah Russian, German, French, and Chinese”  
“That’s cool.”  
5:30  
“Ready for Dinner Sam?”  
“Yeah” Sam jumped down from the top bunk and slipped his phone into his pocket and checked the knife was still there subtly it was an all-black knife one of three Fitz had bought him. One was always in his backpack one in his duffle bag and one on his person they were throwing knives. They all walked to the cafeteria where they met up with the four girls and two other guys. The Guys introduced themselves as Pietro and Lincoln the girls were Lila, Skye (Daisy), Wanda, and Piper who was Nonbinary which was cool. At some point in the conversation, Skye cussed in Russian  
“Langue”  
“Wait you speak Russian?”  
“You speak Russian?”  
“Where did you learn Russian?”  
“I grew up in Russia as a Spy”  
“Same till I was 8 and SHIELD found me. My moms adopted me and helped me get here what about you?”  
“I wasn’t so lucky it took me 14 and a half years to get out to SHIELD who took me in and gave me a Guardian”  
“What was your designator?”  
“Red Death. You?”  
“Black Widow but I would have taken on the name Quake”  
“Oh, you were from the red room”  
“Yeah, you know about that?”  
“From what I understand the red room was off the books I was trained semi on the books well the place I was trained existed on a map I technically don’t exist though”  
“Interesting I never knew much even my Mamma didn’t know all the details” Everyone was giving confused stares as they conversed in Russian.  
“Yeah, I only found out the hard way” Sam shivered at the thought.  
“Nice to meet you, Skye”  
“Please DJ is fine”  
“Okay DJ”  
“What the Hell just happened,” Davis asked.  
“We just got to know each other quite well.”  
“You want me to tell them?”  
“I would rather you not”  
“Okay”  
“Yeah”  
“Want to go for a run with me?” Daisy asked.  
“Sure”  
“Dude are you insane she runs like 10 miles”  
“Mate that’s nothing.”  
“God, you just but two insane people together this won’t end well.”  
“I’ll meet you back at the room Lila.”  
“Ok Daisy”  
Sam and Daisy walked off.  
“I am going to go change we can go on a run or Spar your choice.”  
“Spar”  
“Okay see you in 5 minutes.”  
“See you.”  
5 minutes later they were ready to head to the gym.  
The walk was short they found the gym empty.  
“Perfect the Gym is empty we can spar however we want. How are you with knife fighting?”  
“I can handle myself,” Sam said pulling out a knife Daisy pulled one out too.  
“Rules?”  
“No major stabbing or face wounds?”  
“Sure”  
They started circling each other knives out. Daisy made the first move she almost managed to get him, but he moved out of the way and managed to make a shallow cut on her right arm. She followed with a shallow cut to his forearm. She managed to almost pin him, but he got out and pinned her. They fought for another 15 minutes at some point Lincoln showed up. He texted in the group chat.  
Pikachu: Sam and Skye are sparing with knives and he is not getting obliterated.  
Lover girl: Wait really?  
Pikachu: Yeah, I can record a bit if you want.  
Howling wolf: Please do  
Pikachu sent a video.  
Howling Wolf: Who the hell is this guy he is good.  
Ghost rider: That’s crazy  
They were fighting Daisy’s knife slipped and stabbed him in the calf they both stopped fighting.  
“Oh god, I just stabbed you.”  
“Don’t worry about it. It will be healed by tomorrow morning along with all my cuts the stab wound will scar but it is what it is”.  
“You have a healing factor?”  
“Yeah, experiments I’m basically all-around enhanced which is great but it makes me deathly afraid of needles”  
“Yeah, Needles suck why did we switch to Russian?”  
“We have Someone else in the room”  
“I didn’t even notice Lincoln”  
“Habit plus I don’t want everyone to know everything about my past it is quite traumatic”  
“I get that can I tell Lila she can keep a secret”  
“Yeah, I am going to have to tell everyone at some point plus she is your girlfriend”  
“How did you know that?”  
“You are surprisingly easy to read if you have been trained by red room technics you notice them in other people”  
“Fair enough”  
“Nice Fight although you will have to help me back to my room so I can sleep and heal.”  
“You don’t need stitches?”  
“I might and If I do I have a medkit with me.”  
“Really”  
“I am surprisingly accident prone for a spy” he added the super part in his head.  
“So am I.”  
“interesting”  
Lincoln had left by then Daisy helped him to his dorm.  
“Thanks for the Sparing match hit me up if you need a running buddy or something.”  
“Okay see you later Sam.”  
He walked into his dorm room grabbed the medkit from his Duffle bag that was on the floor along with a new pair of shorts to sleep in. He went into the bathroom took a shower put a bandage around the wound so it wouldn’t bleed on the new sheets he had. He put on a pair a new pair of shorts cleaned up the medical supplies to burn later and walked out of the bathroom. Davis had come back he was lying in bed and glanced up a Sam.  
“So, was I right about 10 being a long way?”  
“We didn’t run we spared with knives ended up with a stab wound from a knife slip.”  
“Oh my god, are you okay?” Davis said rushing to get up.  
“I am fine I have a healing factor it will be healed by tomorrow morning anyway.”  
“How do you know that?”  
“Healing factor”  
“Yeah, but how do you know how long it will take to heal?”  
“I have been stabbed too many times to count at some point I started keeping track of how long it took to heal.”  
“Great I’m just going to smile and nod.”  
“Okay I’m going to lay down are you going to need anything for like the next 5 hours?”  
“No”  
“Okay” Sam jumped onto the bed his laptop and knife were already sitting there.  
“Hey, Lila,”  
“Hey Daisy, how was your run?” Lila said playing dumb.  
“We spared”  
“I know Lincoln took a video who was he not completely destroyed?”  
“Because we are more or less at the same level well, I’m probably a better hand to hand fighter but he can handle himself well”  
“Where is he from?”  
“Russia he was trained as a spy too well sniper his codename was the Red Death”  
“really?”  
“Yeah”  
“So that’s what you were talking about in Russian”  
“Yeah, please don’t tell everyone else I think he is more sensitive about his past since he got out a year and a half ago instead of 7 years ago”  
“makes sense so you too are just going to be insane spy’s then”  
“I mean probably I did stab him already, so the friendship is off to a good start” Daisy said sarcastically Lila just rolled her eyes.  
“Great start”  
“He apparently has a healing factor though, so he wasn’t worried about it”  
“Okay good”


	2. The First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of classes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short like criminally short I am sorry.

The Next Morning at breakfast  
Daisy was sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal. Sam was reading a book in Russian Daisy grabbed the book from Sam and started reading it.  
“Really of all the things to read you chose a book about an old Russian aircraft?”  
“Well it was one of the only books I brought with me that wasn’t a textbook”  
“Dude, have you read Harry Potter or the hunger games or anything?”  
“I don’t know what you're talking about so probably no”  
“Let me guess you need to see a ton of movies too”  
“Fitz didn’t have many movies with him a vertical base and ordering stuff wasn’t easy I have seen Doctor Who though.”  
“Who is your favorite Doctor?”  
“The Eleventh Doctor”  
“See someone agrees with me, Piper.”  
“Hey, I like the Tenth Doctor don’t come at me,” Piper said from across the table.  
“I have a set of the Harry Potter books you can borrow them”  
“Thanks”  
“Please tell me you have seen Star Wars”  
“Oh yes Fitz made sure of it”  
“Favorite Character”  
“Obi-wan Kenobi in the prequels of course”  
“Ah yes, a man of taste,” Daisy says handing him his book back.  
“What class do you have first?”  
“English how about you?”  
“A lab period”  
“Ooo Wanda has one I bet she can show you the lab if you want.”  
“That would be great.”  
Later that day after classes.  
Everyone was hanging out in the common room Wanda and Sam weren’t back from who knows where. Daisy was about 5 minutes away from going to find them when a Sam with soot on his face and Wanda who looked like she had tried to wipe the soot off her face.  
“Note to everyone do not let this man in a kitchen”  
“What happened?” Lila said standing up and walking over to them  
“I’ve always been a mechanical engineering/ science guy Wanda was working on an experiment and decided to teach me a little bit about chemical engineering. Turns out I have a shit short term memory and we didn’t dye the chemicals so I mixed the wrong ones and boom”   
“I mean I almost knife a math teacher on my first day so blowing something up isn’t really that bad,” Daisy said  
“I mean you did stab me so” Robbie just rolled his eyes  
“Fair enough Pietro made pizza you guys want some?” Daisy said as she motioned to the pizza. Sam and Wanda got some pizza and sat on the couch.  
“Were watching Criminal minds want to join?”  
“Sure I’ve never really seen it but why not,” Wanda said. Sam nodded his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I made a mood/style board for Sam  
> https://docs.google.com/drawings/d/1kbq1uYamyHIGGA6RKY0ViInEGxhU0gFb82Xx3H72r8M/edit?usp=sharing  
> If you have any questions my discord DM's are normally open or use the comments.  
> StarDuckie#4017  
> Thanks for reading  
> AN: This is looking to be about 12-20 chapters as it is a part of a bigger series I wrote this is mostly fluff that builds relationships for later on. AN2: There is literally no update schedule for this so just whenever I finish writing a chapter.  
> AN3: I know practically nothing about Criminal Minds or Doctor Who so if I get something wrong I'm sorry


	3. Stars and Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little late-night talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Past Child Abuse, Past Child Neglect, Past Torture, Past Starvation, Electric shocks, scars, needles  
> Yeah this chapter gets dark sorry

A few weeks later.   
Daisy woke up she had a nightmare but it was short enough she didn’t wake anyone else up. She looked at the time. It was 4:15 in the mornings she considered trying to sleep but instead slipped out of bed and headed to the roof. She was expecting to be alone but Sam was sitting near the edge his knees pressed to his chest. Daisy could feel his vibration and could tell he wasn’t having a panic attack. She walked over.  
“Mind if I join you?”  
“Nope,” Sam said Daisy sat down next to him.  
“So what brings you to the roof?”  
“It helps to see the stars”  
“What do you mean?” Daisy asked  
“When I was a kid they liked to lock us in windowless rooms or inside buildings. So when the nightmares get bad and I feel stuck the seeing the stars helps”  
“I get that.” Daisy says looking out over the campus  
“Doesn’t help Davis insists on having blackout curtains in the dorm room” Sam said  
“If you told him he would probably help you”  
“It's fine plus who doesn’t like to watch the sunrise,” Sam said brushing off Daisy’s response.  
“Fair enough”  
“What brings you to the roof?”  
“Eh nightmare too. I decided it was early enough where I wasn’t going to fall back to sleep”  
“You know vertical Base had a giant observatory I think that’s when I started going out to see the stars”  
“Do you know any stars?”  
“That one is Theta Serpentis,” Sam said pointing to a star.  
“Its beautiful” Daisy said  
“It’s a triple star system more commonly known as Ayla”  
“That’s a beautiful name,” Daisy said.  
“Fitz definitely thought so,” Sam said smiling.  
“Do you ever think about the people we have lost?”  
“All the time when I was at Vertical base I named stars after them”  
“Really?”  
“Hey that one is Dimtri,” Sam said pointing to a bright star off in the distance.  
“That one is Tommy” Sam said pointing to a small star in the distance.  
“Tommy I had to kill he was my first” Sam said sadly  
“Anya was my first. The first it changes you”  
“You can see the death and destruction all around you but until the first your not a part of it just a piece in a puzzle”  
“With the first, you become a player in the game of survival,” Daisy said agreeing with his metaphor  
“Yeah”  
“So there were fewer of you where you were trained?”  
“Yeah, there were three of us mostly because we were experiments. Test tube babies trained from birth to do one thing. Kill”  
“So you don’t have parents?”  
“Not that I remember or can find”  
“Anya I had to kill because she snuck me a piece of bread I had just come back from isolation for days she saved my life only for me to end hers”  
“I fell in love with Dimitri or at least what I think is love I was maybe 11 at the time so who knows. They made us spar I won and then I had to kill him.”  
“Your Gay?”  
“I never chose to use any labels that was never really my priority but I guess yeah”  
“Well good for you”  
“Thanks”  
“I think that one should be Anya,” Daisy said pointing to a star that was twinkled   
“Good Choice”  
“What was your weapon of choice as a kid?”  
“We mostly trained with just our fists or pistols I trained in the sniper rifle but I always like the bo-staff”  
“Really I always like the Sword for some reason”  
“Swords are cool too I always liked the staff felt like a walking stick instead of a weapon”  
“I get it in the Red room they brainwashed us out of any real thought it was not fun to get deprogrammed”  
“Yeah where I was trained they didn’t do programming instead they had kill switches so we were fully aware of our actions but had no choice”  
“Where was your kill switch?”  
“Left shoulder blade is one of the many scars I cover”  
“I got scars all over my back practically from the red room and an incident when HYDRA had their little thing”  
“I have most of my scars on my chest hence why even if it's really hot outside and all the guys have their shirts off during training mines on,” Sam said looking out over the campus.  
“I get that most people don’t know your story either so they would probably question it”  
“Yeah I guess I don’t want people to see the scars I have physically much like I hide the mental scars”  
“I never really did that didn’t think about it since I grew up in SHIELD and I was a kid so I didn’t understand why Adults gasped when they saw the scars on my legs”  
“I got a nasty scar on my left ribs from when one of the guards decided to use a cattle prod while I was tied up for punishment”  
“Electric shocks are the worst because the pain is everywhere not in one spot verse a punch or knife.”  
“And the cattle prods will burn your skin which is incredibly painful.”  
“They never used a cattle prod on us in the red room only a taser but in the incident later they threaten to use one,” Daisy says pulling her knees to her chest.  
“Everyone notices the physical scars not realizing the mental damage that comes with it”  
“I get that I mean still am scared of deprogramming. Oh and Needles hate those with a passion”  
“Yeah needles suck oh and I am claustrophobic”  
“I was claustrophobic at first but I guess I just grew out of it”  
“Yeah they really liked their isolation rooms where I grew up”  
“They really like to have us hang from a bar for some reason”  
“The Guards where I grew up where these Big Russian dudes who like their rope climbing god I climbed so many ropes as a kid”  
“So that’s why you're so good at the ropes course”  
“That and I picked up some parkour when I was at Vertical base,” Sam said he stood up Daisy stood up too.  
“I guess we should get back,” Daisy said   
“Yeah I guess so,” Sam said giving the sky one more look before returning inside Daisy right behind him. They both went back to their dorm rooms. Daisy walked into her room to find Lila fast asleep in her bed. Daisy slipped off her shoes and climbed into the bed with Lila wrapping herself around Lila listening to Lila’s breath drifting off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So gonna be honest this was not the og plan for this chapter it was much lighter but then I started digging into their trauma and it just built from there. Also, the star naming idea is not mine. Tommy and Dimitri are the two other people who grew up with Sam so I will probably expand on that later. Thank you so much for reading.


	4. Just a SHIELD Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate Bishop joins the legacies and they play paintball.

“Skye and Sam meet Kate Bishop she is in the dorm next to yours with a couple of people from Sci-tech.” Maria Hill said  
“Nice to meet you,” Daisy said it was just her and Sam   
“Welcome to the insanity”  
“What do you specialize in?”  
“Sharpshooting and bow and arrow,” Kate said  
“Well don’t do anything stupid and stay safe,” Maria said walking off  
“Well were having a paintball battle later you can join if you want,” Daisy said  
“You guys have a paintball course nearby?”  
“It's on-campus it's designed for operation practices with icers and paintballs. So on the weekends sometimes we have battles”  
“Who are on each team?”  
“There are 12 of us playing if you join”  
“I’ll join what are your teams 6 and 6?”  
“2 vs 10”  
“What? That seems unfair”  
“To be fair me and DJ are both Ex-Russian spies who have been training our entire lives”  
“Wait really?”  
“Yeah they tried to do 6 and 6 at the time there was someone else playing but me and Sam were on the same team and the other team was gone in just a little bit so at some point they started putting us on our own team”  
“Wow you must be really good,” Kate said  
“You know you could join us if you wanted today”  
“Sure”  
“Great” Daisy said  
“Well we need to get down to the course do you want to change?”  
“No, I’m good”  
“You sure the paint is kind of hard to get off”  
“No seriously these clothes are like my worse pair”  
“Okay” The three of them walked out to the armory. They all grabbed a face mask and vest. Sam grabbed a pistol and sniper rifle. Daisy grabbed two pistols and a semi-automatic. Kate grabbed a semi-automatic and a pistol as well. Sam handed Kate and Daisy a pair of gloves.  
“We like to scale building you don’t have to but if you want to you are going to want gloves”  
“You two are insane”  
“I know,” Daisy said smiling they all grabbed extra paintball magazines and put them on their vests. Sam threw the sniper rifle’s strap over his shoulder and put the pistol in his hostler. Daisy and Kate both had duel holsters. Sam grabbed a small box off the shelf and handed Kate a comms device.  
“Yes the other team has comms as well,” Sam said as he put his own comms in. They all walked out to the course. It was a large course that looked like an abandoned city. They saw the other team waiting for them. That team had Green armbands  
“Took you long enough Dee,” One of the people said  
“Okay we will introduce you to everyone after the first round,” Daisy said  
“You found someone else for your team?” Someone asked  
“Yeah okay, you guys got your plan?”  
“Yeah”  
“Let's get going then 3 minute grace period?”  
“Yeah,” Someone on the other team said. Sam handed her a Navy armband to match his and Daisy’s. She put it on.   
“Okay so not pushing people off things or intentionally causing injuries that would require a trip to the med bay. No Powers as well. Everyone got that” The other team's leader said  
“Okay, let's go” They all walked into the course it was large had lots of tall buildings she guess the gloves made sense then. Everyone scattered across the course. Kate watched as Sam full on scaled one of the buildings without a rope. He climbed over the top of the building and set up his rifle. Kate ran into one of the smaller buildings that had a window to shoot from. She waited and then heard the buzzer go off.  
“DJ where are you?”  
“Behind the convenience store looking building.”Daisy said over the comms“I’m on top of the office building. Kate where are you?”  
“Near the edge in a small building”  
“Okay, what’s our plan DJ?”  
“Me and Kate will clear the building and flush them out to you Sam”  
“Okay” Kate saw someone and started shooting at them she managed to hit them.  
“One down”  
“Okay,” Kate ran out and check the two buildings next to where she was there was no one there.  
“I got Joey and Lincoln,” Daisy said Kate kept checking buildings she had a small shoot out with someone with what looked like platinum blonde hair.  
“I got someone with what looks like blonde hair”  
“Pietro okay 4 down,” Sam says  
“I correct that 6 down. Wanda and Piper” Sam says  
“Who we got left?”  
“Robbie, Trip, and Lila” There was some shooting over the comms  
“I got Lila out but I’m out,” Daisy says  
“Okay, Kate I see you there is someone in the building next to you” Kate jumps out of the window and sneaks down below the window of the other building she grabs her pistol and shoots the man that was inside.  
“You got Robbie now we only got Trip,” Sam says then she hears some fire over the comms.  
“I found him he’s out,” Sam said  
“We won?”  
“Yeah,” Daisy says  
They played 3 more rounds winning two and losing one. Everyone headed back to the common room after putting away their gear. Pietro called and ordered pizza.  
“Everyone this is Kate Bishop she was on our team back there. Kate that’s Piper, Trip, Robbie, Wanda, Lila, and Skye of course over there” Sam said pointing to them all. “That’s Lincoln, Joey, Davis, and Pietro over there,” Sam said pointing to everyone over there.  
“Nice to meet you all”  
“We were planning on watching the first Harry Potter movie tonight since I haven’t seen it want to join?”  
“You haven’t seen Harry Potter?”  
“No hence why were watching it”  
“I’m in,” Kate said sitting on the bean bag which was empty. They all hung out for the rest of the night and managed to get through the first 3 Harry Potter movies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *******SAM DID READ THE HARRY POTTER BOOKS FIRST*********  
> I don't love this chapter but I needed to introduce Kate to the group and add some fluff after the last chapter. So not everyone in the legacies knows about Sam's past I am still figuring out how I'm going to do that so at the moment only Kate, Lila, and Daisy know that he was a spy.  
> Thank you for reading   
> Again there is no upload schedule


	5. A late night discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy and Sam make a discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is really short sorry

Daisy was in a hacking contest she had entered off a suggestion from a Hacker called Overwatch. She had nothing better to do so she entered it was taking place globally so it was late about two am when the contest started for Daisy. Sam was laying on the couch he was asleep he had fallen asleep during a movie Daisy, Piper, Kate and Lila were watching and none of them had a problem with him asleep on the couch so they let him be at some point everyone headed to bed Daisy popped a couple of caffeine pills and was sitting at the table. She was just poking around SHIELD’s system when she found it. Encrypted channels she stopped what she was doing this was big. She needed to tell someone and Sam was right there she walked over and gently shook him awake.   
“Hey Sam wake up,” Daisy said softly Sam woke up.  
“DJ?”  
“Hey I need your help with something”  
“Sure what time is it?”  
“About 1 am”  
“Why the hell are you up?”  
“Hacking contest”  
“Okay, what did you find?”  
“Encrypted channels that aren’t from SHIELD”  
“That’s not good,” Sam said waking up fully the two of them both walked over to Daisy’s laptop.  
“What should we do?”  
“Well what if this is a bigger problem we don’t want to know that we know”  
“Okay so we find out who is on the channels then we check all the students and teachers for anything suspicious”  
“Okay, do you have your laptop?” Sam walked over to his backpack and got out his laptop handing it to Daisy. She pulled up the encrypted channels.  
“I got to start the contest can you start looking through the channels?” Daisy said   
“Sure” Daisy started her hacking contest. Sam started looking through the channels over time his face became more and grim. Daisy finished her hacking contest at about 4am.  
“What did you find?”  
“It's not good you got at least CIA, MI5, FBI, what looks like HYDRA channels and that’s only the ones I can determine.”  
“So what do we do tell Maria?”  
“No that seems logical but if word gets out then they will just scatter and we won’t be able to find them”  
“True so how do we want to do this?”  
“I think we need a list first of probable spies and the confirmed ones and then we can tell Maria and figure it out from there,” Sam said  
“When are we going to do this we both are in two academies?”  
“Were also two people who need very little sleep at night” Sam pointed out  
“So nighttime we'rere going to get caught if we keep using the common room what if we use the boiler room like they did at sci-tech”  
“Yeah we can get like some pinboards and a printer and everything,” Sam says  
“Yeah we are going to be printing a lot of stuff aren’t we,” Daisy said   
“I guess we are,” Sam says  
Later that Day  
Daisy and Sam were about an hour into looking through students' files.  
“Okay, so what’s our current list?” Daisy asked  
“The current list is 15 people long. All Operations and probably CIA”  
“Great” Daisy said sarcastically   
“Yeah well that’s what we did in an hour so”  
“What if we built an algorithm?”  
“That sounds like a good idea”  
“Then we don’t have to manually check through everyone”  
“What would be the flags?”  
“Gaps in the file, Parents who work for an organization stuff like that”  
“How long would it take you to do it?”  
“Couple hours we could it going probably.”  
“Let's Do it”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is mostly plot stuff just kind of setting stuff up for later. Anyways I hate application essays but I finished those so I wrote this.


	6. A Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila + Daisy date

Most of the students at the academy were gone for the weekend. They had gotten a nice 4 day weekend. Piper and Wanda were going to Chicago to visit the one uncle Piper had a good relationship with. Kate and Trip were going to their respective grandparents’ house. Robbie and Pietro were visiting Gabe and Robbie’s, Uncle Eli. Lincoln and Joey were going to Lincoln’s parents’ house. Lila and Daisy’s parents were on a mission, so they decided to stay at the academy. Sam decided to stay behind since he didn’t want to fly to Scotland for just a couple of days. Lila hadn’t seen Sam or Daisy all day and it was around 4 pm well that was until Sam covered in dust dropped out from the ceiling. It scared the living daylights out of Lila who was nice reading a book on the couch.  
“I found the vents,” Sam said.  
“And how exactly do you plan on getting the grate back up there?”  
“I’ll ask Wanda when she gets back” Lila just sighed  
“So do you know where Daisy is?”  
“No,” Sam said he knew where Daisy was but he wasn’t going to say anything. Daisy was planning a date for her and Lila for that evening they were going to a fancy dinner. Daisy said she had left clothes out for Lila. He was in charge of making sure Lila was ready and didn’t stress out that Daisy was gone. He walked up to his dorm and took a shower putting on some clean clothes. Daisy was picking up Lila at 5 o'clock which meant Lila had about an hour and a half to get ready. He walked back down to the common room. Lila was back to reading her book.  
“Hey Lila”  
“Yeah”  
“Um I need a flash drive from Daisy but she isn’t here I think she said it was in her sock drawer but you know I don’t want to poke around,” Sam said it was partially true but mostly a scheme to get Lila to see the dress Daisy had set out for her.  
“I’ll get it,” Lila says getting up and heading to her dorm room. Sam walked up the stairs and knocked on the door.  
“Lila, you okay?”  
“Did you know about the dress?”  
“Yeah I just need to get you in the room to find it”  
“So there is no flash drive?”  
“Oh there is but I’ll worry about that when you two get back”  
“Okay,” Lila said  
“I have to bring a file to the main office I should be back in no more than 30 minutes text me if you need anything”  
“Okay see you Sam” In reality, he had to pick up Daisy’s suit and bring it to her. Daisy had decided to rent her and Lila a hotel room under a false name of course but they were staying there for the night. Daisy was already there she had arrived a few hours earlier after she went and borrowed a Bike from Mack who was at his family's house at the moment. Sam grabbed the suit from the hallway closet and drove it to the hotel that wasn’t too far away. He arrived with the suit and knocked on the door. Daisy opened the door.  
“I got the suit,” Sam said holding up the suit  
“Thank you”  
“You need help text me”  
“Thank you Sam does Lila know yet?”  
“She knows you're picking her up that’s it”  
“Okay”   
5 o'clock  
Daisy drove the bike into campus and as close to the dorm building as possible. She got off the bike and walked up to the dorm she held a single rose and was wearing a red/ marron tux with the bow tie undone. Daisy walked up the steps to the dorm building and knocked on the door. Lila walked over wearing a beautiful red dress. Daisy handed her the rose.  
“You look amazing Lila”  
“You picked out the dress”  
“Yes but it looks so much better on you”  
“So where are we going?”  
“Well I figured we might as well go on one nice typical date at some point in our lives”  
“Do you not like our dates?”  
“I love them Lila but I just want to try it out”  
“So where are we going?”  
“Just follow me” They both walked out to the bike Daisy handed her a leather jacket and a helmet which Lila accepted. They rode to the restaurant it was a Olive Garden. It wasn’t a super fancy restaurant but Daisy knew they had decent gluten-free options and Lila liked pasta.  
“Do you have a reservation?”  
“Daisy Morse”  
“Welcome Miss Morse,” The hostess said and led them to a table they sat down.  
“Your server should be here soon”  
“So you picked Morse?”  
“I would have to explain if my last name was Romanoff or Morse-Romanoff I don’t if it is just Morse”  
“Fair enough” The sever came over  
“Good Evening I will be your Sever Adam what can I get you to drink?”  
“Water with Lemon,” Lila said  
“I’ll have a sprite”  
“Okay, do you need any specialty menus?”  
“Gluten-free menu please”  
“Okay I’ll have those right out for you,” Adam said disappearing.   
“I feel like we're overdressed,” Lila said  
“Since when have you ever cared about that?”  
“I don’t know Dee how was your Day?”  
“Good I set everything up for later”  
“What’s that supposed to mean?”  
“May or May not have rented us a hotel room for the night,” Daisy said with a wink  
“Fancy you,” Lila said. Adam returned with their drinks and the menu for Daisy.  
“Here you ladies go I’ll give you some time to look over the menus”   
“Thank you” Adam walked away Daisy and Lila started looking at the menu. Adam came back over to them a few minutes later.  
“Do you know what you want or do you need more time?”  
“We are good I’ll get the Rotini pasta with marinara,” Daisy said  
“I’ll have the same” Lila said   
“Okay I’ll have that right out for you,” Adam said walking away.  
“You know there are probably easier ways to ask me out on a date than having Sam drop out of the vents and ask for a flash drive”  
“What?” Daisy said surprised  
“Was that not planed?”  
“No I just told him to inform you of the dress in our room which I had already put out for you everything else was of his own accords”  
“He only scared me half to death when he dropped out of the ceiling,” Lila said with a chuckle.  
“So apparently Sam like to jump from heights and or fall from places too,” Daisy said  
“Apparently”   
“So what were you reading?”  
“Oh you know just a fantasy book,” Lila said  
“What were you reading?” Daisy said  
“Romance,” Lila said  
“There it is. Is our relationship really that boring”  
“No it's so much more interesting that’s why their fun to read,” Lila said  
“To each his own” Daisy said  
“Fair enough what have you been up to today?”  
“Oh you know renting a hotel room, borrowing Mack’s extra bike, getting ready” Daisy said  
“Ooo Mack’s bike how long did it take you to convince him to let you borrow it?”  
“A few hours and a promise to get it back in one piece,” Daisy said  
“He really loves his bikes doesn’t he”  
“Yeah” They chatted about nothing and everything at the same time until their food came. They ate their food both of them being reminded how much they loved each other. Daisy paid the check and stood up.  
“You ready to get out of here?”  
“Of course,” Lila said they walked back out to the parking lot and rode to the hotel. They got there and into their room before Daisy realized that she had forgotten the duffle bag she packed. 

Sam was sitting in the common room he was sitting on the couch playing COD and eating the pizza he ordered. He got a call from Daisy.  
“What’s up?” Sam said  
“I forgot my Duffle bag,” Daisy said  
“Where is it?” Sam said sighing  
“It’s the one with a red stripe under my bed” Sam grabbed the phone and held it up with his shoulder. He pulled out a paperclip and quickly picked the lock. He walked into the room and grabbed the duffle bag.   
“Okay I found it”  
“Thank you” Sam threw the bag over his shoulder slipped on his running shoes and walked out of the dorm. He started running it was about 3 miles to the hotel they were staying at about 20 minutes later he arrived at the hotel. He walked up the stair and knocked on the door. Daisy poked her head out. He handed her the bag.  
“Wait did you run here?”  
“Yeah”  
“Thank you, Sam”  
“Anytime” Sam quickly ran back to the dorm and continued on with his night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If your wondering yes I did in fact write part of this at 2 am when I was craving pasta.


	7. Confessions

Sam and Daisy were sitting in the boiler room. They were printing the last of the suspicious files. In total there were about 523 suspicious files. 450 of the file had a direct link to an organization and so were confirmed the other 73 were suspicious.   
“We need to tell Maria,” Daisy said  
“I agree the longer we wait the stronger they are going to be to take down.”   
“Is she even at the academy at the moment?”  
“I have her number I can call her down here if you want”  
“I mean we know this room is secure so maybe here”  
“You think she will be mad that we took over the old boiler room?”  
“If we hadn’t found this then probably but these are spies within SHIELD I don’t think she will be mad,” Sam said  
“Okay, I’ll call her” Daisy pulled out her phone and Dialed Maria’s number Sam pinned the final files into their spots.  
“Hi Aunt Maria” Daisy said  
“Hi Skye what are you calling for you can come to my office if you need something,” Maria said  
“Do you know where the old boiler room that doesn’t work is”  
“Yes, why?”  
“Can you go there I promise it's not a prank or anything”  
“You promise?”  
“Yeah”  
“Okay I’ll head over there” Maria hung up the phone.   
“She is on her way here.”  
“You ready?”  
“I guess so.” About 5 minutes later there was a knock on the door. Daisy got up and opened the door.  
“What is this about Skye?”  
“Just come in we will explain”  
“We?” Maria said as she walked in.  
“Hi Ma’am,” Sam said  
“Sam you’re here too what happened? What is all this?”  
“We believe that SHIELD Academy and maybe SHIELD as a whole have an infiltration problem,” Daisy said  
“I thought we got rid of Hydra?”  
“It is not just HYDRA Ma’am,” Sam said  
“What do you mean?”  
“DJ was doing a hacking contest when she was setting everything up she stumbled upon some encrypted non SHIELD Channels. I looked through them while she was in the contest and they confirmed the worse that there were moles in SHIELD.”  
“Why didn’t you come to me earlier than wasn’t your hacking contest like 2 or 3 weeks ago.”  
“We had the fear that if we said anything and didn’t have enough information to act on that it could get out to regular SHIELD and any moles that might exist within SHIELD would know and crawl underground making them harder to find”  
“Okay, so what kind of problem are we looking at” Sam walked over to a board and flipped it over to reveal a pinboard with a bunch of student files pinned to it with a sign on the top that says MI5. Maria gasped at the at least 50 files that were pinned. Sam flipped the next board the CIA with more files than MI5 then he flipped the NSA’s board with more files than the last two. Then he flipped FBI with more files pinned than all the rest. He flipped AIM next it had a few less than MI5 he flipped the HYDRA board last it had the most files some were taped to the edges due to the number.  
“Oh God, how did we let this happen?”  
“We believe that original when the academy was created there was a need for students and the idea that other agencies were sending their students here was not thought about. So the connections that were there were overlooked also background checks we done by the local police departments where the students lived not SHIELD. So we did background checks.” Sam said  
“What did you find?”  
“We know for sure that 450 students are spies there are 73 that we need to interrogate to figure out if their moles or not,” Daisy said  
“Did you manually check all of the students?”  
“No we had an algorithm that did the first check and then we verified manually everyone that is pinned the ones we need to interrogate have a lot of things that could be coincidences but might not be,” Daisy said  
“Did you make the algorithm?”  
“Yes,” Daisy said  
“So we need to come up with a plan. We can’t let this get out that we have spies before Big SHIELD does their checks” Maria said  
“I agree,” Sam said  
“Do we have a hacker or programmer that we trust that is probably at the Triskellion?” Maria asked  
“Matthew Collins he is a Level 4 agent that is stationed at the Triskellion last I heard,” Daisy said  
“How do you know him?”  
“He taught me a lot more about hacking and programing than I already knew he watched me sometimes when I was at the Triskelion and my Moms were on missions. He is trustworthy passed both of my moms background checks and is good at his job.” Daisy said  
“Would you Moms have any objections to working with him?”  
“No I think he and Mom were friends at the academy,” Daisy said  
“Okay, so when I reach out to Fury I’ll suggest to him do you think you could make a copy of your algorithm?”  
“Sure Matt will probably make some changes but I trust him”  
“Okay so we need to figure out how to lock down the academy,” Maria said  
“A few years ago Fitz designed a set of devices that form a barrier that stops all electronic communications that send a signal. That would take care of practically everything then I know there are the switches to basically cut the phone lines but not permenatly” Sam said  
“That would work but all the families would be suspicious if all communications stopped working,” Maria said  
“Than send an all call to all the parents and guardians that says we are doing some type of exercise or something,” Sam said  
“That might work how do you suggest we keep the students on campus?”  
“Say there is a sickness outbreak that means everyone must stay in their rooms or hallways,” Sam said  
“That might work we could push mid-terms to the end of October instead of the middle. I could give the staff the option to stay on campus in the temporary staff housing we have for emergencies and stuff”  
“I wouldn’t let all of them since we are pretty sure some of them are working as handlers for the spies”  
“What they are all cleared by SHIELD,” Maria said  
“Yes before they came to the academy that was 6 years ago for some of them they could have been talked into it,” Sam said   
“This is just a mess sometimes isn’t it”  
“Trust me I know”  
“So who interrogates them? You two? some of them are probably older than you. The teachers we don’t know who is spies?”  
“We can take care of the students no matter their age the teachers are the problem do you have anyone you trust that is a good interrogator?”  
“One person”  
“Who?” Daisy aked  
“Lena Hill my younger sister”  
“You have a sister?” Daisy asked  
“Yeah, she used to work for the NSA before they kicked her out for not agreeing with them before that she was an Army interrogator and negotiator. Now I think she consults for SHIELD sometimes”  
“That is like literally the perfect person Ma’am,” Sam said  
“You really don’t need the Ma’am you can both call me Maria since I have the feeling we will be working with each other a lot,” Maria said.  
“Okay, so what’s first?” Daisy askes  
“Where are those barriers?”  
“They are actually in the underground storage under the auditorium they were built for the academy but they have never been used for anything more than tests,” Sam said  
“What do you need to set them up?”  
“I will need one of the security carts so I can haul them all over campus the basically form an invisible bubble you will need security posted around the perimeter to stop anyone from leaving call it a quarantine effort or something. Fair warning the signals still work within the bubble so if me and DJ are both in the bubble I can call her but I can’t call Fitz who is outside the bubble.”  
“Okay, you said the phone lines will still work right?”  
“Yeah you can shut certain ones off in the maintenance office,” Sam said  
“Okay once you set up the barrier does it immediately turn on or is it a controlled thing?”  
“There is a remote that turns them on but you can’t turn them off by the remote you have to manually turn off one”  
“Okay you set that up and bring the remote to my office Skye can you get me a copy of the algorithm to send to Matthew”  
“Sure”  
“How long do you think everything will take to go through?”  
“no less than 2 weeks to interrogate everyone,” Daisy said  
“Where are you going to interrogate everyone?”  
“The practice interrogation room that is used for the 4th year final exams are perfect and there are four of them. We can interrogate from 7 am to 6 pm before letting everyone we have to interrogate the next day sleep and eat in the medical wing while we review the footage and analyze anyways to get them to tell the truth” Sam said  
“Okay I’ll call Lena you guys get to work,” Maria said Sam and Daisy nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I spend an hour creating a spreadsheet to figure out where all the moles are from and what part of the academy they are in you sure bet I did. So here begins plot stuff for the next few chapters. Hope you enjoy reading.   
> AN: Oh Yeah I added that Maria Hill has a sister because why not


	8. Updated Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an updated Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I absolutely hated the chapter that I wrote to the point that I basically lost all motivation to write this so I changed it up a bit since I was having a really hard time writing some stuff. Most of it is the same it's a little bit longer, and I changed a few this since attempting to write interrogation scene with basically no basis is tough. So my apologies that this isn't a new chapter.

Maria said as she walked out. She headed to her office and pulled out her phone. She dialed Lena’s number.  
“Maria?” Lena said when she picked up.  
“Hey Sis”  
“How you been?”  
“Pretty good up until today,” Maria said honestly  
“What happened?”  
“Look I’ll tell you later but I need a favor”  
“What is it?”  
“I need you to interrogate some people”  
“Is it just me?”  
“No, it's not”  
“Where do you need me to go?”  
“Do you know where SHIELD Academy is?”  
“It’s the place in Idaho I send my birthday cards for you too right”  
“Yeah, that address where are you at right now?”  
“Well I am currently in California visiting a man that I am going to break up with later today anyways”  
“Oh I’m sorry”  
“All good turns he was pretty nasty anyways I don’t know why I dated him,” Lena said  
“Well dump his ass”  
“Who knows that secretary at his office building was very pretty”  
“Well do you want me to send a quinjet or are you going to drive?”  
“I’ll drive it's only a few hours”  
“Oh by the way you are only going to be able to call my office phone here shortly”  
“Okay see you in a few hours,” Lena said before hanging up. Maria headed to her office. She worked on random things for about 20 minutes before Daisy came up with the drive. Maria took the drive Daisy walked back out of the room.  
“Where are you going?”  
“I need to check the locks on the interrogation rooms”  
“Okay,” Maria said she continued working for about 10 minutes before Sam walked in with a small button. He handed it to her.   
“Thank you”  
“I am going to go shut the phones down”  
“Okay Skye is checking the locks on the interrogation rooms find her once you are both done and come back here I’ll get the drive to the triskelion”  
“Okay” Sam walked out of the office he headed to the maintenance office. Like always George was sitting asleep at his desk. Sam quietly grabbed the keys off of the desk and walked over to the panel in the wall. He unlocked the panel and tried to as quietly as possible to open it. He managed to get it open he looked through all the switches and switched all but the one label the Dean’s office off. They would still be able to call out for 911 but nothing else. He slid the panel closed and locked it. He set the keys back on the desk.  
“Thanks, George,” Sam says quietly. He walked out of the maintenance office and headed to the hallway with the interrogation rooms. He found her trying to reach the top of the door frame to click the extra lock into place. Sam walked up and clicked it in.  
“Curse you and your tall heights”  
“Says the one with a 5’11 girlfriend”  
“Lila is the exception”  
“Fair enough,” Sam says  
“Besides helping me with height what are you doing?”  
“Maria said to find you after I shut off the phones I don’t know why”  
“Okay well then I guess we should go back to her office,” Daisy said Sam nodded and they both walked to Maria’s office Maria was standing there waiting for them.  
“Come on I have called a security meeting I need you to explain some things like the barrier to them” Maria said leading them to a conference room. There were about 25 guards sitting around a conference table. Maria walked into the room Sam and Daisy following behind her. One of the guards raised his hand.  
“You are probably wondering why I called you all here well we are putting the campus on lockdown for 2 weeks for classified reasons I won’t get into. With this lockdown, I will need any of you who can to stay on-campus food and all essentials will be provided as well as hazard pay onto everything.”  
“Ma’am is there an actual hazard?”  
“No, but on paper, it will say there is so you will get hazard pay and pay for longer days”  
“Is this required my wife is about to have a baby?” One of the guys said  
“No this is not required,” Maria said  
“So what we guard the perimeter?”  
“Pretty much we have set up an invisible barrier that blocks all electronic communication from coming in or going out of the campus intercampus calls and text etc will still work”  
“So that’s why you need use on campus because you can’t call us in emergencies like usual,” Someone said  
“Yes are there any questions?”  
“No Ma’am” everyone except for two people says  
“If you need to call someone to arrange something I would do that now. If you can’t do this for some reason tell me I won’t ask any questions” Maria said  
“I got two kids at home I can’t sorry,” One guy says  
“My wife is giving birth soon,” another guy says  
“That’s fine you will get your normal pay I will call you using my office phone if there is an emergency,” Maria said  
“Yes Ma’am,” Everyone says  
“You are all dismissed make sure no one leaves or enters the campus apart from anyone In this room without my permission,” Maria says everyone nods and then leaves the room leaving just her, Sam, and Daisy.   
“In your opinion should you stay in your dorms or should we set up some cots in the room next to the interrogation room?”  
“Room next door I have the feeling we won’t want to go back to our dorms every time we want to sleep,” Daisy said Sam nodded in agreement.  
“Well then pack everything you need for like two weeks and I’ll get cots out of storage,” Maria says They both nod and walk off. About 30 minutes later Sam and Daisy had set up two cots in the room next to the main interrogation room. Maria pressed the button to turn on the barrier.  
“The barrier is on”  
“Okay, here we go,” Daisy said Maria’s radio came on.  
“Ma’am we have a car a the gate a person saying they are a consultant for SHIELD Lena Hill?”  
“Let her in can someone show her to my office?”  
“Yes Ma’am” She heard over the radio.   
“My guess is that Lena will want to talk to you I will tell her where you are I will then call an assembly of the students telling them we are going into quarantine okay”  
“Okay,” Daisy said Sam gave a thumbs up. About 5 minutes later Maria arrived at her office to find Lena sitting in the armchair. Lena stood up and gave Maria a hug.  
“What did you need Ari you rarely need a favor?” Lena said Maria walked over and closed the door.   
“SHIELD has a mole problem”  
“How did you find out?”  
“I didn’t two of my student probably SHIELD best recruits if were being honest found encrypted channels with information about moles they analyzed all of the current student files”  
“How many are confirmed?”  
“450 confirmed 73 students that could be moles or just coincidences,” Maria said  
“And the staff?”  
“They think 3 of them are acting as handlers for the students”  
“Why didn’t they tell you when they first found out?”  
“Because they didn’t want moles to crawl underground if they were in big SHIELD”  
“That is a good point did they find any in big SHIELD?”  
“They had checked because according to them they couldn’t comb through SHIELD agents files without some suspicion”  
“Okay, so you need to interrogate 76 people right?”  
“Yeah”  
“Do I have help?”  
“From them”  
“They are just kids,” Lena said  
“Kids who are incredibly trained”  
“Where were they trained?”  
“Ever heard of the Red room?”  
“That’s where Natasha was trained right?”  
“Yeah, that’s where she was trained. We haven’t been able to get a name from him yet but according to her and their test scores and everything they are very similar level” Maria said  
“Okay, where are they?”  
“I’ll have a security guard take you there”  
“Okay, where do you want me to leave my stuff?”  
“I’ll take it to my apartment which is on campus”  
“Okay” A security guard walked in.  
“Can you take Lena to the Communications hallway with the integration rooms?”  
“Yes Ma’am,” The guard said Lena set her duffle bag down and followed the man out of Maria’s office it was a short walk to the hallway. Lena arrived she saw a young woman sitting on the ground she was sorting through files. There was a young man who looked like he was taping things onto one of the walls they were conversing in another language Lena didn’t know which one (Greek). The Young woman finally noticed her and stood up.   
“Skye Morse-Romanoff you must be Maria’s Sister,” Daisy said as she walked over to Lena she stuck her hand out for Lena to shake. Lena shook her hand.  
“Please just call me Lena” The young man turns around and stuck out his hand.  
“Sam Elliot,” Sam said Lena shook his hand.  
“So you are the kids who found the moles then”  
“Yeah,” Daisy said  
“How many did you find?”  
“523 students and we think 3 teachers,” Sam said  
“How many interrogations do we have to do?” Lena knew how many but wanted to make sure.  
“76 including the teachers,” Daisy said  
“How many interrogation rooms do you have?”  
“4,” Sam said   
“I think Maria said she was shutting down campus for 2 weeks,” Lena said  
“I think so”  
“Okay so we have to interrogate 76 people in two weeks that’s a lot even for the three of us especially because we are integrating at least partially trained spies” Lena pointed out.  
“Yeah, unfortunately,” Daisy said  
“Well, we need to start as soon as the Campus is officially locked down so who are we starting with?”  
“I say we start with the 5 people we think are apart of the CIA,” Sam says  
“Okay, what are the first 3 names on that list?”  
“Peyton Kade 2nd year Comms student, Thomas Quats 1st year operations, Sara Kate 2nd year Comms”  
“Do you know any of those people personally?”  
“I know Sara” Daisy said  
“Okay, so would you like to interrogate her then?”  
“Sure”  
“I’ll interrogate Thomas and Sam can interrogate Peyton,” Lena said all three of them nod.  
“These are probably going to be a long few weeks,” Lena says   
“Probably,” Daisy said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this formatting better I can change it just let me know?


	9. Interrogation part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GO BACK AND READ CHAPTER 8 I UPDATED IT
> 
> So this is Sam interrogating someone.

Sam entered the room Peyton was sitting at the table. Sam had his file in hand and set it down on the table.  
“Why am I here?” Peyton asked.  
“Well Mr. Kade we have a good suspicion that you are not working solely for SHIELD,” Sam said  
“What no I’m loyal to SHIELD,” Peyton said  
“Really?” Sam said.  
“Yes”  
“Tell me why did you want to join SHIELD?”  
“I wanted to help people you know,” Peyton said trying to sound convincing Sam saw right through it.  
“So you picked SHIELD?”  
“Yeah”  
“Where did you hear about SHIELD because you applied for the Academy you didn’t get recruited like most Comms and Sci-tech students” Sam pointed out  
“I hear about SHIELD on the news a few years ago”  
“Your 18 so when you were 11?”  
“Yes”  
“So at 11 you thought that you knew what you wanted to do join SHIELD the organization that you saw almost collapse on television? Or did you not know about SHIELD until you were older maybe 16?” Sam was reading Peyton’s facial expressions.   
“Did you ever want to come to SHIELD academy? Or was it the pressure from your mother to join a spy organization?” Sam saw the look on Peyton’s face when he mentioned his mother.  
“She works for the CIA right,” Sam said Peyton nodded his head ever so subtly.  
“Yeah, she does and is pretty high up right?” Another tiny nod.  
“Let me guess there was pressure to join the CIA. Either you deiced to join SHIELD as a fuck you to your mother which I would expect you to be near the top of your class if that was the case because you wanted this. But you probably wouldn’t do that because your brother Matthew was a SHIELD agent.” Peyton looked up at Sam with a certain pain in his eyes.   
“You were close with him weren’t you and he died in the fall of Hydra didn’t he. Killed by his teammates.” Peyton let a tear roll down his face.  
“You don’t trust SHIELD I mean fair enough we got your brother killed and I’m sorry but why join SHIELD then?” Peyton just watched   
“But you wanted to join SHIELD to join the organization that he worked for even if it was different. But it was your mother who suggested that you go undercover and report back to the CIA wasn’t it and you love your mother so you did what she wanted in hopes that she would be proud of you instead of your sister.”  
“The Golden Child,” Peyton said  
“Yeah the golden child that’s why you were so close with your brother because you both hated her. Even if you were young at the time.”  
“I thought I could finally prove to her that I was a good kid too,” Peyton said a tear rolling down his face.  
“You wanted your mother’s attention so you tried to do what she wanted,” Sam said  
“What is going to happen to me?”  
“Well, I can tell you what I am supposed to do which is if I find that you are in fact a mole then you will be expelled and not allowed to work for SHIELD in the future but..”  
“But what?” Peyton asked   
“If you know any other names of people who were undercover at SHIELD who you worked with or anything I might be able to get you a deal to stay here and not report to the CIA”  
“My mom won’t be happy?”  
“Look between the two of us there are more moles from the CIA than just you. Do you think she would notice if you stopped reporting like everyone else?”  
“No, but I still have to see my family”  
“Technically you don’t you are an adult Peyton you can legally do just about anything you want well besides drinking,” Sam said rolling his eyes at the end.  
“What happens if they kick me out?”  
“Then you find your own family in my experience a found family is tighter than a blood family.”  
“I want to stay,” Peyton said  
“Know that if you ever do report intel to the CIA that isn’t for a SHIELD mission you will be stuck in the raft for the rest of your life” Peyton gulped before looking back at Sam.  
“I don’t care about the CIA that was always my Mother’s organization I am loyal to SHIELD”  
“Welcome to SHIELD then Peyton” Sam reached across the table and shook Peyton’s hand.  
“My Handler was Professor Turner the SHIELD history professor I worked with Willow and Maple Walker and Anthony Marks all of them were fiercely loyal to the CIA” Peyton said. Sam nodded they were all confirmed on the list. Turner wasn’t on the list though so now they had 4 teachers to interrogate.  
“Okay, the security guards will escort you back to your dorm room remember that if ever contact the CIA about SHIELD intel …”  
“I will be locked up in the raft for life I know,” Peyton said. Sam nodded and knocked on the mirror twice the signal for Daisy or Lena to unlock the door. The green light above the door flipped on disengaging the lock. Sam opened the door for Peyton who walked out and was greeted by two security guards. He took a small black box from Daisy who was standing there.   
“Peyton you need to put this on”  
“What is it?”  
“It’s a communications tracker it won’t track you but will monitor any calls, text, messages everything you send.”  
“Will it ever get removed?”  
“Servicing and you will have an interview when you graduate about what your deal is,” Daisy said Peyton nodded and put the bracelet on it locked on his wrist.  
“Can you escort Mr. Kade to his dorm room he is cleared.” Sam said the guards nodded and lead Peyton out of the building. He and Daisy walked into the adjoining room to the interrogation room. Lena was sitting in a chair at the desk. She looked up at him.  
“You gonna let all of them go?”  
“No Ma’am” Sam said  
“Good because while he might actually be good not everyone will be.”  
“I know but we knew that some of them were going to be like this”  
“I know that’s why we got the bands,” Lena said  
“Good thing we did,” Sam said  
“It was a good Interrogation I’ll give you that and he wasn’t the easiest to read at first but you really got to him I think,” Lena said  
“Thank you,” Sam said sitting down in one of the chairs.   
“So Turner?” Daisy said Sam let out a groan.  
“So Sam doesn’t want to interrogate him,” Daisy said  
“We already agreed that I was doing the teachers but yeah got to say not expecting the SHIELD History teacher to not be SHIELD,” Lena said  
“You and me both” Sam said he grabbed a water bottle off the shelf and quickly downed it.  
“Thirsty?” Lena said  
“Yeah I haven’t really eaten much today,” Sam said  
“Well dinner should be here soon,” Lena said  
“Yeah” Sam laid back onto one of the cots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologies for any grammar mistakes I had about 5 minutes to get this uploaded or it wasn't going to be uploaded for a while.


	10. Interrogation part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy interrogates

Daisy sat in the chair she was across from someone they believed to be in HYDRA. The man had said nothing the interrogation had been going on for a good hour. The man looked at her his eyes cold showing no emotion.   
“I don’t know how you do it?” Daisy said she stood up.  
“Work for someone so evil. I mean they can’t possibly care about you personally.”  
“Like what could HYDRA offer you? Money, Drugs?”  
“Honor”  
“Ah your one of those people”  
“I’m part of a grand powerful history Cut off one head”  
“Two grow back I’m aware I’ve read your little Hydra pamphlet.”  
“Hydra will rise again”  
“Will it because we are finding your spies before they can do anything so are you really the one in control here?”  
“Hydra will continue its long and glorious legacy”  
“Wow, dude you really are brainwashed.”  
“I am not brainwashed like one of those filthy traitors”   
“Oh, really how do you know that? Anyone could be brainwashed?”  
“Maybe it's you who is brainwashed for SHIELD when HYDRA will reign supreme again.”  
“Dude get your history right you never reigned supreme and never will”  
“We will see”  
“Will we, because I have the feeling all you will be seeing, is four concrete walls in the fridge"  
“SHIELD is to rule-following that is why you will never win. Because you care about people”  
“Do you hear what you're saying?”  
“Hydra will rise again and always win”  
“You said it yourself Hydra doesn’t care about people so why are you doing this?”  
“I am loyal to my family”  
“Ah that’s got to suck indoctrination since birth into a cult”  
“It's not a cult”  
“Oh really? You oppose critical thinking, you can’t just leave HYDRA you are killed if you abandon, you practically worship red skull, Your family has indoctrinated you since birth. Like dude, you are in a cult”  
“IT IS NOT A CULT it is an honor to severe Hydra you all will die by our hands when we rise again”  
“How on earth did you get into SHIELD academy you are crazy that’s for sure,” Daisy said  
“You are”  
“Give up we know your Hydra you are going to spend the rest of your life in a cell why not try and save yourself,” Daisy said  
“HAIL HYDRA” The man bite down on something and his mouth started foaming. Daisy rushed over.   
“It's Cyincaded.” Sam bust into the room and checked his pulse.  
“He’s dead,” Sam said looking up at Daisy he turned around to Lena who had walked into the interrogation room. Lena sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loosely based off Bobbi interrogating Bakshi in 2x08  
> Sorry its short


	11. Back to Normal?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything starts to go back to normal?

It had been two weeks since they had started interrogations. In total, they had removed 512 moles from the academy. It was tiring work neither Sam, Daisy, or Lena had gotten a full night’s rest since while they weren’t working they were analyzing the footage they had recorded from the interrogations making sure that they didn’t miss anything. Luckily there had been no evidence of moles in big SHIELD so it appeared they were free and clear of moles.  
Sam and Daisy had both packed the things they brought with them from the past two weeks. Which included clearing out the tower of monster cans they had consumed. They had gone through a mountain of coffee as well. Daisy put all the recorded footage from the interrogations onto a flash drive and gave it to Maria.  
Lena was getting ready to leave Sam and Daisy were standing on the sidewalk with their bags. She put her stuff in her car and walked over to them.  
“No offense but I would rather not like to see you on these terms again,” Sam said  
“Agreed,” Lena said  
“It was as fun as it gets interrogating people with you,” Daisy said  
“You guys were great to work with you will be great agents” Lena replied  
“Thank you,” Sam said  
“Stay safe out there okay”  
“Okay,” Sam and Daisy said. Lena got back in her car and drove away. Daisy looked over at Sam.  
“She was nice,” Daisy said   
“Yeah, now I think Lila is going to kill you if you don’t get back there soon,” Sam said  
“That’s the truth,” Daisy said they both walked toward the dorm hall. Sam fumbled with his keys before getting the door unlocked. They walked into the common room to find the legacies laying in random places some of them looking quite uncomfortable around the room.  
“You all comfortable?” Daisy said smirking  
“DAISY!” Lila said practically jumping up from where she was and running over to Daisy.  
“Miss my Lilabug?”  
“Insufferable” Lila said kissing Daisy.   
“I know”  
“Where have you been?” Piper said getting from the couch they were laying on with Kate.  
“Otherside of campus,” Sam said  
“You going to tell us what you were doing?”  
“Um no,” Sam said after thinking about it.  
“Hill said there was going to be an assembly later,” Daisy said from the couch she had somehow appeared upon with Lila curling into her.  
“What time?” Piper asked  
“3 pm I think,” Daisy said  
“Well let me get my laptop charger before you two get cozy” Piper said walking to their dorm room.  
“Don’t pretend you and Kate haven’t been getting quite a close Piper” Lila said  
“Oh Screw off Lila” Piper called down the hall.  
“Or maybe I’ll just screw you,” Daisy said to Lila. Sam made a gagging motion.  
“Oh get a room you two” Wanda said Piper came back with their charger and Daisy and Lila walked out of the room.  
“How the heck did you put up with Lila for two weeks?” Sam said jump onto the couch they had just left.  
“How did you put up with Dj?” Piper asked  
“You know I have no idea,” Sam said  
“I think they bring it out in each other” Robbie said   
“That’s the truth,” Wanda said  
“So you and Kate?” Sam asked Piper  
“Yeah, I love her” Piper said holding Kate’s hand.  
“Good for you,” Sam said  
“How about you a guys guy or lady’s man or neither” Piper asked  
“Guy’s guy probably but I’m ace so”  
“Aye Ace Aro solidarity,” Wanda said  
“Oh your Aro that’s cool,” Sam said they fist-bumped  
“Good for you guys,” Piper said  
They all hung out in the common room until 2:30 when they heard Daisy and Lila sneak over to the showers. Everyone ignored them and kept watching the random movie they had found. At 3 o clock, they all headed to the auditorium for the assembly. They all sat down. Daisy, Lila, Robbie, and Pietro were on one side of the row. Joey and Lincoln were in the middle and Kate Piper, Sam, and Wanda were on the other side. They all chit-chatted for a few minutes before Maria came on the stage.  
“Good Afternoon everyone,” Maria said  
“Good Afternoon,” Everyone said back.  
“Thank you all for your cooperation over these past two weeks. As you might notice a large portion of the student body is missing.” Students looked around and sure enough, there were a lot of empty seats.  
“SHIELD Academy had a mole problem about 500 of our students did not work solely for SHIELD. This lead to their removal from the Academy and ban on working with SHIELD in the future.” Maria said the students looked at each other in shock.  
“Due to our two-week basically time off mid-terms have been canceled” Daisy and Sam looked at each other they didn’t expect that. Some students cheered a few booed  
“This means that your Finals are work even more of your grade. The semester will remain the same length with winter and thanksgiving break remaining the same length as before.” there were a few more cheers in the audience.   
“Remember if you see anything oddly suspicious please report it directly to me and stay safe. You are all dismissed” Maria said before walking off stage. Everyone looked at each other and then students started filing out of the auditorium. The Legacies were some of the last to leave. They all walked down the sidewalk toward the Dorm hall.  
“I’m assuming you two are behind this” Davis said  
“Yeah,” Daisy said  
“What did you do?” Piper asked their hand in Kate’s   
“I found the text channels when I was doing my hacking contest so I told Sam who helped me discover all the moles”  
“Yeah so we found them all and then told Hill who called her sister to help us interrogate a bunch of people”  
“How many people did you interrogate?” Lila said swinging her hand with Daisy’s   
“77 I think was the final number split between the three of us,” Sam said  
“Yeah 77”  
“Wow that’s a lot of people,” Wanda said   
“Yeah god we didn’t sleep much did we,” Sam said  
“How many monsters did we drink?” Daisy said  
“4 24packs I think” Lila whistled at the high number  
“That’s not even including the coffee,” Daisy said   
“You two are insane,” Lila said  
“Yep nobody ever questioned that,” Sam said which caused Daisy to playfully push him off the sidewalk. He pushed her back and quickly all the legacies started pushing each other around. Eventually, they stopped and headed back to their dorm room to finish the movie they started. Everything was starting to seem back to normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so sorry about the last chapter it wasn't the greatest I do really enjoy writing this but I like to get stuck in ruts sometimes. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> So I made a mood/style board for Sam  
> https://docs.google.com/drawings/d/1kbq1uYamyHIGGA6RKY0ViInEGxhU0gFb82Xx3H72r8M/edit?usp=sharing  
> Thanks for reading  
> 


End file.
